Hygroscopic, corrosive chemicals are frequently used in sophisticated semiconductor, flat panel, photovoltaic and automotive fabrication processes. Typical of such a chemical is fluorine which is a gas, which reacts strongly in moist air. Bulk fluorine or its mixtures is shipped as a compressed gas in special containers, e.g., in tube trailers or cylinders. Since fluorine is the most electronegative and reactive of all elements, it is highly reactive, in particular corrosive and reacts with practically all organic and inorganic substances.
Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2002-14870 discloses an apparatus and methods for transfer and delivery of high purity chemicals including elemental fluorine, as well as a system for supplying gases for fabrication of a semiconductor comprising a tube trailer in which a plurality of gas tanks are combined.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,998 discloses an apparatus for transfer and delivery of a hygroscopic, corrosive chemical from an elevated pressure source of supply to a lower pressure use point. The apparatus includes: (a) a delivery conduit for connection to a source of supply of a chemical and to the use point; (b) a dehydrator connected in the delivery conduit for removing moisture from the chemical passing through the conduit; (c) at least one pressure regulator connected in the delivery conduit to reduce the pressure from the elevated pressure source of supply to the lower pressure use point; (d) at least one means to heat the chemical passing through at least one pressure regulator; and (e) a vacuum means for evacuating the delivery conduit in an operation of connecting the delivery conduit to the source of supply and/or the use point.
There have been attempts in the corrosive chemical delivery industry to provide a highly pure chemical gas using a tube trailer including several tubes in which each tube has a capacity of 50 to 100 kg. Despite the use of such tube trailers, the industry has experienced problems with unstable safety control, high maintenance cost, and low compatibility with systems having various use points, etc.
The present invention overcomes these shortcomings of the prior art using a unique integration of bundles. Further, the present invention is capable of delivering high purity hygroscopic, corrosive chemicals, such as elemental fluorine and mixtures of N2, Ar, He with elemental fluorine, with good flexibility, high safety, and low cost.
An object of the present disclosure is to provide a bundle trailer where the containers are supported in bundles which can be individually removed from the trailer and which will facilitate the removal of any container.
Another object of the invention is to provide bundles which can be readily affixed to the trailer frame and are inherently capable of accommodating inertial loads imposed by the containers.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the present disclosure resides in the combination of parts as set forth in the specification and particularly pointed out in the claims.